1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a distance measuring system and a method using thereof; in particular, to a distance measuring system and a method using thereof by capturing an object image to measure a distance of an object.
2. Description of Related Art
There is lots of ways for measuring distance, such as sound wave, infrared, and laser, which are generally applied to measure the round-trip time of sound wave or light wave that touches an object, and the traveling distance of the sound wave or the light wave can be calculated via known conditions of the sound wave or light wave. A plurality of the image sensing members disposed at different positions can be used to capture an object having images captured from different angles, and the correlation of the images are compared to set each relative position of the images, and the images are stacked. The premise that knowing the space and focal length between these image sensing members is used for further reading the position of the object.
However, in the abovementioned measuring methods, the distance of the object is measured by the sound wave or infrared wave that is liable to be interfered due to the sound wave or infrared wave emits the divergent beam, and the application is restricted. In addition, in the conventional distance measuring method which measures the distance of the object by positioning a plurality of the image sensing members at different positions, the results with deviation are easily obtained because the positioning positions between the image sensing members are complex, so as to cause the accuracy of the image to be affected and the measuring cost is higher.